His Biggest Pretend
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Pretend. He was the master of it; it was not just for little kids. It was easier that way, to pretend through life. To pretend like he didn’t care every time she showed up on his door with her eyes bloodshot eyes from the tears that escaped them. Dasey.


**Ok. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. My computer broke and I lost everything, including the new chapter of wiwk. So that will be up soon I promise. But in the mean time, enjoy this piece that popped up in my head. It is a mix between the song I Wish You Were Happy and a quote from the newest peter pan movie (You say that, but I think it's your biggest pretend)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD, the thought of Dasey, but I do own this new laptop and Daniel and then mention of Alex....**

* * *

Pretend. He was the master of it; it was not just for little kids; at least that's what Derek Venturi had decided. It was easier that way, to pretend through life. To pretend like he didn't care every time she showed up on his door with her eyes bloodshot from the tears that had escaped them. He even had a box of tissues reserved just for her. He would love to kill the guys who do this to her, but that would be crossing the line; the line that was crossed ever since the engagement of their parents. Tonight was no exception, because she showed up at his doorstep with tear stained cheeks. She usually blabbered on about the guy; Derek had tried to tune it out, but he found that he never could. Because even though he didn't like to admit it, he could never erase Casey out of his life. But tonight was different; she walked in silently and sat down on the couch without a word.

"Case?" He got out the tissue box for her, but it just sat on the table. She didn't move, but rather stared at a spot on the floor. Derek started to get concerned, but pretended like he didn't, because The Derek Venturi never cared for anyone but himself. She has his one except before Marti even.

"Casey, you got to not let this effect you. What happened to the girl who wouldn't let any guy trample on her?" Still no response. Her body movements were stiff and ridged.

"Case," His voice was almost vulnerable; almost. "What did he do to you Case?"

"He broke me." Those three words made his heart break, but it was easier to pretend that it didn't. Thoughts kept rushing through his head. His eyes widen.

"You mean you guys"- He couldn't even finish the thought. His perfect little Casey would never sleep with someone. He would always pretend in his mind and dreams that it was himself in her bed.

"No," She choked out, and he felt his body relax till her next words. "But I wanted to." He felt a sudden pang go through his body. She stabbed a knife in his back and turned it just to hear his insides scream. Casey wasn't the kind of person to sleep around, so if she wanted to give herself up to this guy then, he must have been important. He always pretended that he was a big part in his life.

"Well what happened?" He was trying to be sensitive, but it didn't quite work, but he knew that she knew he was trying.

"He told me to keep his phone while he was doing something. I agreed." She started out slowly. His nod encouraged her to continue. "Well about ten minutes in, his phone rang. I saw that it was Alex." She said. Alex was her (now) ex's best friend and a fellow member on the hockey team.

"And." He continued.

"And I knew that I shouldn't have answered it, but I did. It was Alex, and he was totally trashed, but I stopped when he said"-

"When he said what?" He grew angrier by the second.

"Alex asked me when I was going to dump me and also asked if I had slept with Sandra yet." It was then that the waterworks started. And what was worse, Derek didn't know if he could stop the tears this time. He put his arm around her and pulled her in. They sat there, till Casey had cried enough to speak again.

"What did I do wrong?" She raised her voice more out of all the stress coming out.

"Case, trust me, that time it was not you." Which was the truth, he had to watch what he said though. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You know what you need to do Case? Go on. Forget him and live on with your life." Casey brought her head out of his shoulder.

"What if I can't?" He allowed himself a chuckle at her self doubt.

"There's more to life than watching other people live it Case. You will be disappointed by guys a lot."

"Especially you." She teased her eyes suddenly drying.

"Me? How am I disappointing you?" He mocked shock by placing his hand against his chest.

"Yes, you. I've gotten The Derek Venturi to act compassionate towards someone."

"Would you rather I leave you outside the apartment?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, but you'll lose." Casey tilted her head to the side.

"You would have left me out there a couple years ago, what changed?" She asked almost killing his playful mood.

"I guess your Keener-ness rubbed off on me." Derek let a smirk play on his lips.

"I'm being serious Derek."

"Well as we both grow older, we both matured."

"And by we, you mean me." She teased.

"Now who's acting like a little kid?" He adjusted his body so it was moving towards her.

"Still you." She replied.

"Would a little kid do this?" He picked up a near-by pillow and smacked her with it.

"Der-ek, yes that's exactly what a little kid would do." He smacked her again.

"Stop it."

"What are you going to do about it?" He stood up.

"Grow up Derek." He shrugged.

"My apartment." He taunted. When she tried to grab his wrists he was stronger and ended up pinning her against the couch. Her eyes widen as she realized their position.

"Derek." It was faint. Derek just stared into her eyes not budging. Maybe if he didn't move he could pretend that it was supposed to be like this. So close to her. The line was there for him to cross. He inched closer. So close and yet so far. He knew that he could get away with it just because of how pleading her eyes were. But now wasn't the time, not after she finished her relationship with what's-his-name.

"I'm going to bed." He missed the flash of disappointment spread across her face. He stood up and headed to his bedroom. Her voice stopped him.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Of course," was always his response.

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but something caused him to wake up in the middle of the night. He found himself wandering to the kitchen to get something to eat. He turned to return when his eyes landed on Casey's sleeping form. He noticed how the blanket had fallen off. He returned it to tit's original position.

"She's too good for me." He muttered while his hand itched to stroke her hair. His eyes caught sight of her phone on the ground as it brightened from a new text message. He flipped the phone open. 15 text messages and 4 voice mails. He would bet anything that was her ex. He made himself listen to the messages all of them the guy pleading for Casey to take him back. Explaining the whole situation. When he couldn't bare it anymore, he deleted everything. Casey didn't need that right now. With enough damage done, he forced himself to return to his room.

* * *

Derek woke again to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Casey always made them when she spent the night. He brought himself over to the kitchen.

"Morning."

"You're in a perky mood."

"I think I'll be able to get over Daniel." Derek sent her a genuine smile.

"That's my Case"

"Your Case?" She raised her eyebrow, but before she could retaliate, the doorbell rang. Casey gave him an inquisitive look.

"Are you expecting company?" Derek shook his head. She opened the door to reveal Daniel on his knees with roses in hand.

"Danny." Her breath hitched. She could feel Derek's eyes bore in the back of her head. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I stopped by your dorm; they told me you were here." Casey tried to act cool by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" He got down on his knees.

"Casey, it was a serious misunderstanding. Alex wanted me to cheat on you, but I never did. He always thought that you weren't good enough for me. But our friendship is over now. The only girl I would ever want is you." Derek felt his heart break. It wasn't like anything happened the previous night. He let his emotions show, which was rare for him. Now he had to pretend that he felt nothing at all last night.

"So what do you say Casey, will you take me back?" Apparently he had slipped off into his own little world again. Casey looked from Daniel then to Derek.

"Yes." She replied, but her eyes never left Derek. He nodded and started to head to his room to give them their privacy. Because he didn't act on his gut instinct, he carried on his charade. And maybe one day they were meant together, but she wasn't ready yet, so he played out his biggest pretend of all.

* * *

**A.N.- So not one of my happier Daseys. But I had it stuck in my head. Now it's out. Look on the bright side, it wasn't sappy. I really hope you enjoyed it, please review. Look for the next chapter of What if We Kiss soon.**


End file.
